Various publications, including patents, published applications, technical articles and scholarly articles are cited throughout the specification. Each of these cited publications is incorporated by reference herein, in its entirety and for all purposes.
A screwdriver is a tool for turning screws and typically includes a handle, a shaft, and a shaped tip that a user inserts into the screw to turn it. Screwdrivers are classified according to the size and shape of their tips, which correspond to driving surfaces (e.g., slots, grooves, recesses, etc.) on the screw head. The tip can have a wide range of known shapes and sizes, including for example flat, phillips, hexagonal, star-shaped, pentalobe, and hexalobe.
One common problem with screwdrivers is a tendency for the screw to prematurely disengage from the screwdriver before the screw is secured in the desired substrate. This is particularly an issue when the screw is being installed in tight spaces or at extreme angles. In such conditions, the user may be unable to stabilize the screw while it is turned. Surgical procedures are an example of a situation in which screws are used and tight spaces or extreme angles are encountered. A screw becoming disengaged from the screwdriver prematurely during surgery potentially causes frustration, an inability to insert the screw, or even injury to the patient in rare cases. Other possible situations where premature disengagement is problematic include automotive, aerospace, underwater, and high wind environments.
Accordingly, a screwdriver which includes a retention mechanism that is able to prevent premature disengagement of a screw from the screwdriver is desirable.